wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Power (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=II |category=Smart |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can be repeatedly used without boring the judge. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if the Pokémon gets the lowest score. |category6=Clever |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=An appealing move that can be used repeatedly without boring the audience. |tm2=yes |tm#2=10 |tm3=yes |tm#3=10 |tm4=yes |tm#4=10 |tm5=yes |tm#5=10 |tm6=yes |tm#6=10 |tm7=yes |tm#7=10 |na=no |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Hidden Power (Japanese: めざめるパワー Awakening Power) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Although it appears as a Normal-type move, Hidden Power's actual type varies. It has been TM10 since Generation II. Effect Generations II to III Hidden Power inflicts damage using a type and power determined by the user's s. The power varies between 31 and 70 in Generation II, and varies between 30 and 70 in Generations III to V. Hidden Power can receive same-type attack bonus. For instance, a Pokémon will receive same-type attack bonus when using a Bug-type Hidden Power. Although Hidden Power is Normal-type in the game's data, a Hidden Power is not obtainable, except with . Regardless of Hidden Power's actual type and damage category, Hidden Power can be countered by but not by . For other purposes, the damage category of Hidden Power matches its type. Hidden Power cannot thaw a target, even if its actual type is . Generation IV Hidden Power is a special move regardless of its actual type; it can now be countered by but not by . Hidden Power can now thaw a target. Hidden Power is affected by . Generation V Hidden Power is no longer affected by . Generation VI onwards Hidden Power's base power is now always 60. The method for determining the type of Hidden Power is the same as Generation III to V, so a Hidden Power is not possible. Due to never being a Normal-type move, Hidden Power is unaffected by , , , and . If the user is under the effect of , Hidden Power's type will become , regardless of the user's IVs. Hidden Power will always be treated as a move for Z-Moves. Generation VII Hidden Power had its power increased from 60 to 85. Description |A peculiar move that changes type and power depending on the Pokémon using it.}} |The power varies with the Pokémon.}} |The effectiveness varies with the user. The attack power varies among different Pokémon. }} |An attack that varies in type and intensity depending on the user.}} |A unique attack that varies in type and intensity depending on the Pokémon using it. A variable move that changes type and power depending on the hidden ability of the Pokémon using it. }} |A unique attack that varies in type and intensity depending on the Pokémon using it.}} |A unique attack that varies in type depending on the Pokémon using it.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 17 |15|15|15 20 |20}} 17 |15|15|15 20 |20}} By TM , , , , , and }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The type and base power of Hidden Power is randomly calculated whenever a Pokémon enters a dungeon, and does not change between floors. The type is selected among each of the 17 types with roughly equal probability (the game chooses from the 18 types, including the , choosing again if the ???-type is chosen; if this is done 100 times consecutively, Hidden Power will be of the ). The base power of the move is chosen among the following values with equal probability: 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 13, 15, and 17. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Hidden Power's type is listed as "None". Pokémon Rumble series Hidden Power is randomly assigned any of the 17 types whenever a Toy Pokémon has it as one of its moves. The type does not change for as long as the Pokémon keeps the move. Pokémon GO While Hidden Power is a move in the game data, its actual type varies between individual Pokémon. Its actual type is visible on the status screen of that Pokémon. }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Hidden Power had a power of 10. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. Its type and power change with the dungeon.}} |} |} In the anime |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} * In the dub of A Three Team Scheme!, Keanu told his to use Hidden Power. In the original Japanese version, Keanu told Nincada to use instead. * In the preview for the unaired AG101, Chōta's is seen using Hidden Power. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Despite the only move Unown can learn being Hidden Power—learning it at level 1—it could not learn it via TM until Generation VI. However, this makes no functional difference other than when searching by TM/HM compatibility, since Unown will always already know Hidden Power and thus be unable to learn it via TM. * Prior to Generation IV, Hidden Power was one of the only two moves (along with ) which could, depending on the Pokémon, be either physical or special, due to the damage category being determined by the type. ** Despite this, due to Hidden Power's classification as a move, it was always affected by and never by prior to Generation IV, regardless of the type Hidden Power became when used. * In Generation II, due to gender being determined by IVs, Hidden Power of a female Pokémon of can only be a physical type. * In Generation II, due to the spread of individual values required for alternate coloration, Shiny Pokémon could only use a - or Hidden Power with power 49 or 69. * Due to the Roaming Pokémon IV bug, a roaming Pokémon caught in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, or LeafGreen will always have a Hidden Power type of Fighting, and a power of 30 or 31. * It is impossible for Pokémon in the that are caught or obtained as a gift in Pokémon X and Y to have a Hidden Power. In and the Generation VII games, this is true only for Legendary Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon, and Ultra Beasts in the Undiscovered Egg Group. This is because these Pokémon are guaranteed to have at least three IVs of 31, whereas a Fighting-type Hidden Power requires at least four IVs that are even numbers. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=覺醒力量 |zh_cmn=覺醒力量 / 觉醒力量 催醒 覺醒的力量 出动能量 |cs=Skrytá síla |da=Skjult Kraft |nl=Verborgen kracht |fi=Piilovoima |fr=Puissance Cachée Puis. Cachée |de=Kraftreserve |el=Κρυφή Δύναμη |hi=छुपी शक्ति ''Chupi Shakti |id=Kekuatan Tersembunyi Kekuatan Dahsyat |it=Introforza |ko=잠재파워 Jamjae Power |pl=Ukryta Moc |pt_eu=Poder Oculto |pt_br=Poder Oculto |sr=Skrivena moć |es_la=Poder Oculto Poder Escondido (DP129) |es_eu=Poder Oculto |ro=Puterea Ascunsă |sv=Gömda kraften |tr=Saklı Güç |vi=Đánh Thức Sức Mạnh }} Category:Game mechanics Category:Moves that change type Category:Moves that have variable power de:Kraftreserve fr:Puissance Cachée it:Introforza (mossa) ja:めざめるパワー pl:Hidden Power zh:觉醒力量（招式）